


Troubles Axe-ing Out Your Crush

by a_salty_alto



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Minor SteveTony, Sharon is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Sure, going axe-throwing with her crush was the lesbian dream date Sharon never knew she needed, but she wasn’t sure she’d get a lot of mileage when a certain spider left her absolutely tongue-tied.





	Troubles Axe-ing Out Your Crush

When Natasha had suggested axe throwing for their Fury-mandated team-building trip, Sharon had thought she’d been joking, but no. There actually was a place downtown where you could go axe throwing.

 

There was also a bar, because two things that really went together were sharp weaponry and alcohol.

 

And sure, going axe-throwing with her crush was the lesbian dream date Sharon never knew she needed, but she wasn’t sure she’d get a lot of mileage when a certain spider left her absolutely tongue-tied.

 

“Let me help you, Shar-bear!” Tony insisted. “I’d make a great wingman.”

 

Sharon rolled her eyes, “You can barely talk to Steve without picking a fight with him.”

 

“That’s irrelevant, getting my two favorite super spies to hook up is much easier than talking to my crush.”

 

“I am so going to regret this, but fine.” Sharon sighed. 


End file.
